BIOSTATISTICS AND DATA MANAGEMENT (BD) CORE PROJECT SUMMARY BIOSTATISTICS AND DATA MANAGEMENT (BD) Core will provide biostatistical, epidemiologic, and data management support for the four research Projects and the Cores of UNM METALS. The BD Core aims to ensure and maximize the quality of the information the UNM METALS team discovers and disseminates in its efforts to better understand ecological and human health impacts of abandoned uranium mine contaminants. Each research project is represented by at least one faculty biostatistician and data analyst, selected to maximize the link between their applied research focus and the project. The BD Core will provide the UNM METALS projects with statistical services and innovations in study development, study design, and data analyses, and will develop new statistical methodology as necessary to optimize the UNM METALS study needs. Further, the BD Core will develop statistical risk models to predict the likelihood of disease from environmental characteristics of the waste materials based on the integrated results across Projects. The BD Core will also function as the data coordinating center for the data collected through the Projects and other Cores to provide database infrastructure and management for laboratory experiments, environmental and epidemiology studies, and interventions, including review and monitoring of trial conducted within the Superfund UNM METALS, thereby ensuring data quality, study integrity and subject safety. Core members have strong backgrounds in biostatistics, epidemiology, basic science, translational research, intervention, and state-of-art environmental data management, and they will provide appropriate approaches for the design and execution of the proposed research Projects and will work closely with the Cores for seamless integration of all aspects of this innovative UNM METALS Center.